Help Me Escape
by The real Anna-Tess-and Fantine
Summary: AU: Bella is a Volturi guard fed up with the whole system. What does she do? Contact Carlisle, her old friend. A simple visit turns into a whole new life for her and the rest of the Cullens. Rated for safety. Different penname, same story and author.
1. An Old Acquaintance

A/N: Uh, I know you're all probably wanting an update for my other story, but I had this idea and couldn't shake it

**A/N:**** Uh, I know you're all probably wanting an update for my other story, but I had this idea and couldn't shake it. I've been whispering some lines from this around the house, and my mom thinks I'm going crazy, so I figured if I just wrote them down, I could stop talking to myself!**

Help Me Escape

**Chapter 1: An Old Acquaintance**

**BPOV**

This was all too much.

Every day, I saw death, destruction, and strife. The worst part was: I had no power to stop it. I didn't know how to help all the innocent humans that became my meals and all the falsely accused vampires that were executed for the Volturi's personal enjoyment. None of it seemed right.

So, I resigned my position as a prominent Volturi guard member and embarked on my own. It was difficult, seeing as I had no money and only one known connection, but I was trying to make it work.

With that, I pulled out the Volturi stationary I owned and began writing to my only friend in the world. Carlisle Cullen.

CPOV

"Carlisle!" Esme called as I walked into the house. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and looked at her questioningly.

"What is it darling?" I asked.

"You have mail," she replied. I took the letter from her hand and examined it carefully.

"It's the Volturi's personal stationary," I mumbled. Maybe Aro had a new guard he wanted to flaunt to me. But I knew his handwriting, and this was definitely not it.

"Who's it from, Carlisle?" Alice inquired as she bounced into the room, the rest of the family in tow. I shrugged indifferently. "Well open it!" she commanded.

I ripped open the envelope and checked who the sender was. _Isabella de la Volturi… oh yes, she's one of their guards. I remember her. I wonder what she wants? I haven't seen her or had any interaction with her for over one hundred years…_ I began to read her letter aloud.

_Dear Carlisle Cullen,_

_I know that it has been a very long time since I last spoke to you, and this may all seem terribly untoward, but I'm in a bit of a tight spot. I have resigned my post as a Volturi guardsman. I know you must think I'm insane for doing that (or maybe not, after all, you never were a normal vampire, eh?), but I had good reason to do so. I couldn't stand the death. I couldn't stand to be the reason for ending the lives of innocent humans and the occasional vampire. But to truly understand my motives, you must know the story of the last vampire that was put on trial by the Volturi._

_His name was Henri Delacour, a rather weak and young vampire who's self control was still a little haywire. Aro, Caius, and Marcus heard that he was slaughtering humans and bringing an unnecessary amount of attention towards himself. So, Jane and I were sent to seize him._

_We arrived in a small town somewhere in the west of France. He was easy to locate; we knew he would be wherever blood was. So we tracked him and found him feeding on an older man, who at this point was already sucked dry. Jane and I told him who we were and that he was to be punished for his actions. In all my years as a heartless executioner, I had never seen somebody so crushed. Nevertheless, we forced him back to Volterra, where he was put on trial. Beforehand, I made an appointment to speak with him, so I went to his cell and questioned him, not with the harshness of an interrogator, but with the concern of a friend._

_"I've seen a lot of prisoners," I said, "but none of them have ever been as remorseful or as depressed as you." He smiled ruefully back at me._

_"Oh no, I accept my fate with open arms. I did wrong and I must be punished. But I do worry about Talia…" he trailed off._

_I of course asked him who this mysterious Talia was. "The love of my existence," he replied. "My rock, my shelter, my wife, my future." Nothing could compare to the pity and sadness that rocked me to my core then and there. I couldn't believe that I heartlessly separated an innocent (yet slightly wayward) man from his love. I'm positive I'd done it before, but it hurts more when you are aware of your transgressions._

_"It's alright," he assured me, "she'll be okay." I could tell he was trying to convince himself more than me._

_At the trial, he was completely remorseful, but confessed to it all. I had no choice but to murder him. But I didn't do that. Instead, I faked his death, set a false fire, and smuggled him back to his Talia. I do not regret that decision in the least, but I knew how dangerous it was to stay in Volterra with this hanging over my head. So I informed the brothers of my departure._

_You can imagine how upset they were. Ranting and raving about how I was one of their best warriors and how no vampire's power could equal mine. But I was not flattered nor swayed._

_I packed everything I owned (which only includes a very large amount of gowns from the Elizabethan and Edwardian eras and an extensive collection of first-edition classics by Shakespeare and Jane Austen, along with a few other authors that I took a shine to), and fled to England. This is where I sit as I write this letter, in full corset and damask apparel. I can hear the patrons of this grungy hotel murmuring about how I probably escaped from the Renaissance Fair, whatever that is. I've already amassed a large amount of papers with odd numbers on them, but I know not what I am to do with them. Do you know? I regret to say that I am still very much stuck in the century in which I was born, so I know nothing of all these new-fangled contraptions that people use this days. Humans can be so idiotic…_

_Ah, but I digress. The real reason I am writing is that I have heard from Marcus that you have started quite the large family. I am certain that you still follow your odd diet, and I must say it is quite interesting the way you live (yes, Carlisle, this does mean I have begun to hunt from the alternate food source, and find it to be quite a suitable path for someone like me. I rather fancy mountain lion! They always put up a good fight). However, I will need guidance, so it would bring me a large amount of happiness if you were to help me along with my new lifestyle for a few months. I completely understand if this is inconvenient for you, but I'd appreciate a suitable answer before I begin trekking to you home._

_But this brings us back to the aforementioned problem. I am still pretty much stationary in the year 1559 (the year of my change, as you very well know. Oh lord, I'm an old hag…maybe I'll tell you more stories about Queen Elizabeth, if you are interested) and so I do not own one of these absurd 'telephones'. They must be pretty popular, for people are always sticking one up to their ear. Doesn't that cause some sort of brain damage? It makes sense; they are after all electric waves, correct? Humans! They say vampires kill people, but we're just speeding along the process for them. With all their alcohol and tobacco and whatnot, they really are doing more harm then good. I know it isn't right to feed off of them, but some of them are so idiotic, they'd get themselves killed anyway without my help. Lord, they are stupid. I don't know how you put up with them on a daily basis! I of course only have interaction with them every couple weeks for feasts, but even then they are air-headed. I've always wondered why they were stupid enough to follow Heidi. Sure, the men are just filled with an absurd amount of testosterone, and get turned on when she shows them her legs, but the women really should know better!_

_Corpus bones! I must stop doing that! I only have a limited amount of ink and paper._

_So, being a bit old-fashioned, our only correspondence will have to be by post. I'm dreadfully sorry for any inconveniences this causes you and your family. I just retrieved the address from the idiotic host, so you will have some way of contacting me._

_I'm staying at: The Rose and Crown Inn_

_ 1477 Queen Victoria Road_

_London, England 50798_

_There's also an odd series of numbers at the side, if it helps you:_

_Jason Cabaggio 555-7836_

_Call me for a good time, sugar._

_That seems mildly inappropriate, no? Damn this new millennium. I can't understand a thing anymore. What happened to messengers on ponies? And why do I have a stack of number filled papers? This is madness!_

_With all my kindest regards,_

_Isabella de la Volturi_

I looked up at my family and saw a mixture of emotions. All the children excluding Rosalie were holding back laughter and Esme was giddy at the thought of another child. Rosalie looked irate.

"Oh, it's wonderful that she's decided to feed off animals!" Esme cried. I nodded and let a chuckle loose.

"I can't believe she doesn't know what a telephone is!" Emmett exclaimed. "And did you hear her say that men were giving her their numbers? Ha!" He was on the floor laughing.

"I wouldn't surprise me Emmett," I commented. "She is quite good looking. Also, one of the most brilliant people I know. I would venture to say she's smarter than me." Edward raised his eyebrows. _Yes, Edward,_ I thought, _you would get along beautifully with her. She plays the piano, has every sonnet, poem, and play by Shakespeare memorized, and knows Queen Elizabeth personally. At least, she did. She was her lady-in-waiting, as I recall. If you ever want to have an intelligent conversation with someone, she's the one you should go to. _He laughed.

"Ugh!" Alice moaned. "Did you hear her say how she only has clothes from the past! Shopping trip!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rose interjected. "We're going to let a supposedly ex-Volturi guard stay with us so we can 'guide her'? She could be lying through her teeth about the whole thing!" I loved Rosalie dearly, but she could be such a brat sometimes.

"I'll just read her mind when she gets here," Edward said.

"That won't work," I remarked. "All mental powers don't work on her. It's just how she's always been." Edward's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"All the more reason we shouldn't trust her," Rosalie put in.

"No," I muttered. "I've known her for a while, and she is completely trustworthy. She is the patron saint of ethics and morals, always has been, and probably always will be. She hasn't let go of her human beliefs in God, or anything. She rarely lies and is truly a sweet girl. In fact, before I left Volterra, I almost converted her to my way of life. That is, until Aro found out. I was forbidden to speak to her about it again, under punishment of death." Esme looked at me sympathetically.

"What's her power?" Jasper asked. I let out a gust of air. I was hoping to avoid this question, only because her power was extremely volatile.

"Mind control," I answered numbly. Everyone looked alarmed. "Don't worry though, Aro has had her trained so she is in complete control of it. She barely ever uses it and always complains about how much she hates being loved only for her power and not for herself. That's the thing she always hated. No one ever saw her for who she really was."

"Write her back Carlisle, and follow my exact words," Alice commanded. I pulled out a pen and paper and wrote what she directed.

_Dear Isabella,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you after all this time. I've just finished telling my family about you, and they are eager to finally meet you._

_My daughter Alice is standing over my shoulder dictating my words, so if this next paragraph is a little out-of-character, that's why._

_Make sure to bring every gown, book, manuscript, map, and composition you own. They will all be of use. Take special care of the Confederate maps from the Civil War. Jasper will want to see them. Also, be prepared to have your first edition Shakespeare's taken hostage. Edward can be such a bookworm sometimes. Alice and Rosalie will definitely want to see your clothes, so be prepared for that too._

_Alice is a psychic, so she knows that you will be teased profusely by my other son Emmett. It's all in jest, just remember that._

_Nothing would make us happier than to help you in you new life. We live near plenty of mountain lions, so you don't need to worry about that. They're Edward's favorite too. How odd…_

_Anyway, we look forward to your arrival._

_Love,_

_The Cullens_

_P.S. We want to know ALL of your Queen Elizabeth stories._

"Civil War maps?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded vigorously.

"Written in Robert E. Lee's hand." Jasper looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. "She also has a journal written by him too, with all his actions and thoughts." Jasper was drooling in anticipation.

"Carlisle," Esme began, "what do you know about her? What's her history?"

"She told me the basic outline," I said, "but I don't know everything. It's rather depressing."

"We should know," Edward whispered.

"All right, everyone sit, please." They obeyed. "She was born September 13, 1543. Her mother died in childbirth. Her father was a successful courtier in the court of King Henry VII, so when his daughter Elizabeth became queen, she was given some favor as a lady.

"As you know, Queen Elizabeth suffered some hardships at the beginning of her reign. People were conspiring against her, planning to put her cousin, Queen Mary of Scotland on the throne. Isabella was always one to stick her nose in other people's business, so when she came across a group of men who were planning to assassinate her beloved mistress, she knew she had to act.

"She tried to tell everyone she could, but no one believed her. After all, she was accusing the Duke of Norfolk of treason! Nobody would have believed a simple lady over a powerful lord.

"So her warnings went unheeded. But, she knew whatever the Duke was plotting he was plotting with the Spanish, a very powerful country at the time. She had to act, or her queen would die.

"She dressed up as a man and went undercover into their operation.

"Unfortunately, someone sniffed her out and she was bludgeoned horribly. Thankfully, Aro had been keeping an eye on her for future reference, so he knew she was in trouble. He changed her, and the rest is history."

"Why did Aro watch her?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know for sure," I replied. "He may have heard about what she was doing and decided to keep a watch out for her just in case. But I truly don't know what Aro's motives were."

"Well," Alice sighed, "you should probably mail that. Make sure it travels express. She'll be here in a couple days." She turned to Jasper. "Can you wait that long for you journal?" she teased.

I never thought that I'd see anyone from the Volturi again. But now, I guess I would have to. It wouldn't be so bad. Her self-control was flawless of course; she just needed a little guidance. It would be very nice to see her again, and I could tell that almost everyone was excited to meet her and her fabulous collection of memorabilia and gowns.

Yes, the next few months would certainly be very interesting.

**Ta da! You like? I'll get the next chapter out soon, I hope, but I can't promise anything. I have a life. My story From Emeralds to Rubies will be put on hold for another week or so, so sorry to disappoint.**

**Love ya!**

**Tess**


	2. Meetings

A/N: Okay, so the death threat worked for my other story so… A/N: Okay, so the death threat worked for my other story so…

**REVIEW OR DIE!!**

**P.S. if you don't review and end up dying, no Cullens will save you. Just needed to clear that up.**

MeetingsBPOV

"I have a letter for Isabella de la Volturi!" the mail carrier announced as he made his way through the hotel's lobby, delivering the day's post. I raised my hand timidly. The second he saw me, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stayed like that for at least a minute.

"Um, may I have my mail please, sir?" I asked, trying to get him shaken out of his daze (unintentionally caused by myself).

"Huh? Oh yeah…" he stammered. He handed me the letter and scurried off quickly. I smiled at his idiocy. Humans were so predictable. Dangle a pretty object in front of them and they are completely diverted from anything else in the world.

I tore open the envelope and was met with Carlisle's familiar handwriting. I was instantly warmed by the only good memories of my vampire life.

_Intelligent conversations, reading classics and medical books, laughing together…_

I sighed. I truly longed to be human again, but not for the reason most vampires had. I didn't want children or a husband. I never dreamt of that; it was almost as if I knew I wasn't going to last long enough to enjoy of it. The reason I wanted to be human was so that none of this could have happened. I left the Volturi, but I still had the memories, memories that would haunt me for the rest of eternity. I wish vampires could die. Painfully. After all, we do deserve it.

_P.S. We want to hear ALL of your Queen Elizabeth stories…_

That line was particularly painful to me. I missed her dreadfully. Sure, I had reminders, like the rings and gowns that she had given me, but it didn't compare to actually seeing her in person. Nothing could compare to that.

I finished reading the letter and then took off into the distance towards the elusive Carlisle Cullen.

CPOV

"Now," I began in a foreboding voice, full of authority, "I expect to see you show our guest kindness," I shot a glance at Rosalie, "respect, and most of all, she needs support. I want her to learn our ways in relative comfort. Is that too much to ask?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good."

Emmett raised his hand. "What Emmett?" I asked, annoyed.

"Does this mean we can't make fun of her?" I glared at him, and he took that as answer enough.

"Actually," I remarked, "if her behavior now is anything like it was 200 years ago, she'll probably just stay in her room with her massive collection of books until school starts every morning."

"She's going to school with us?" Rosalie questioned. I was actually surprised at Rose's behavior. The second she heard about Bella's huge collection of vintage dresses, she immediately warmed up to the idea of a newcomer. She was so predictable.

"Tell me about it," Edward muttered. I smiled.

"Yes," I replied, "she's going to school with you all. I don't know how she'll take it though…Alice?" I turned to my psychic daughter for answers.

"She'll grumble about the idiocy and shallowness of humans for a while, but then she'll be okay." Good. Because the last time I checked, Isabella angry resulted in pain. We were all lucky she was not quick to anger.

"Uh, you guys!" Alice squealed. "Five…four…three…two…one!" The second Alice counted to one, the door burst open, and Isabella stood in the entryway.

EPOV

When Alice finished counting, a beautiful woman, whom I assumed was Isabella, opened the door.

She was wearing a corseted burgundy dress that floated to the floor, black lace covering her hands up to the knuckles, and an intricate matching necklace. Her mahogany hair was piled into a beaded black hairnet.

She took a few careful steps toward Carlisle, her slender, perfectly manicured, and heavily ringed fingers extended towards him. He took her hand gently and kissed it.

"Carlisle," she breathed her voice sounding like musical bells and tainted with a slight British accent, "it's truly been too long."

"Truly," he agreed, then turned to us. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme, and our children-of-sorts Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." He pointed to each of us as he said our names.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance," she said, curtsying low. Fortunately, Alice burst in.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I've waited _so_ long to meet you! I know it's only been two days, but it was a really long time! Oh, by the way no one curtsies anymore. They don't kiss hands either. You just shake hands." Isabella looked taken aback.

"But only men shake hands!" she cried, flustered.

"Oh silly," Alice huffed, "we aren't in the Elizabethan era anymore! This is the 21st century! Women can do whatever they want now!"

"That'll take some getting used to," Isabella murmured. I looked at her with sympathy. Carlisle, Jasper, and I were the only ones born in times when women were incredibly restricted. It did indeed take some getting used to.

"So Bella, where are your things?" Carlisle asked, breaking the tension.

"I only brought my favorite things, so I don't have much, but what I have is outside." Alice was gone in a flash and returned with four large bags.

"I got your stuff!" she announced. Isabella grinned at her.

"Oh!" Isabella exclaimed as if remembering something. "I understand you all have some things you would like to see?" Everyone nodded vigorously. "Alright. Rosalie and Alice, three of those bags are filled to the brim with dresses. Jasper, here is the Civil War journal, in Robert E. Lee's hand, may I add, and finally, Edward, the original script of _Romeo and Juliet_. Enjoy." She gave everyone their gifts and they all scurried off to enjoy them in peace and solitude. I just studied the copy in my hand for a while, marveling at the penmanship and age of it. Bella was chatting quietly with Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett plugged in his Play Station, thinking something about killing 'those evil aliens that dare invade my precious city'. He always was a little off his rocker.

"I have to actually interact with humans?" Isabella whispered at one point.

"Yes, we need to blend in," Carlisle replied.

"But they're positively moronic!" she complained. I had to agree with her on that point.

"Please Bella, at least while you're here?" he begged. She caved easily. It seemed like she couldn't bear to disappoint her old friend.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it," she grumbled.

"That's my girl!" Carlisle cooed. "Always distant and bitingly sarcastic to the point of being suicidal!"

"Idiot," she muttered, stalking off to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No Bella, you're not doing it right!" Alice scolded as she attempted to teach Bella to walk like a human.

"Well, I've been walking this way for 450 years!" she retorted. "It will be rather difficult for me to revert to this form of walking!"

"Look Bella," Alice started, "you glide. You walk like a queen, each step precise and regal. No one walks like that. They slouch slightly and just go." Bella gave her a questioning look. "Just walk like I do." Alice strode up and down the hallway with her lithe dancer's step. "Okay, maybe that's not the best way for you…oh, I know! Walk like Rose!" Bella nodded and attempted to walk like my haughty sister.

"That's better, but don't put one foot in front of the other," Alice advised. Bella walked down the hall with less regality, but it was still too much.

"It's a good thing she's from England," Alice whispered to me. "We can use that as an excuse." I chuckled.

"Better?" Bella asked. Alice sighed.

"It'll do," Alice acknowledged, her face downcast. Then, it brightened as if she remembered something important. "Omigod! You can't wear a corset tomorrow! I'll get you some of Rose's clothes. They're from last season, but they'll do."

"Yes, god forbid my first day of school be ruined by a bad outfit!" Bella cried, her tone oozing sarcasm.

_Oh great, another Edward. _Emmett thought. _Let's return him and keep her. She's seems just I tiny bit more fun._ I rolled my eyes.

"How are the human classes going Alice?" Carlisle inquired, coming down the stairs. She grunted. "I see," he muttered.

_Edward, _Alice called in her mind. _I have to get Bella an outfit. Can you instruct her in my absence, please? _ I nodded quickly. She smiled and darted up the stairs.

"Slouch slightly, just go. Slouch slightly, just go," Bella muttered to herself under her breath.

"It's better if you just stop thinking about it," I suggested. She took a deep breath and then strode gracefully, but still somewhat regally, down the hall.

"Very good," I commented. She smiled, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she did that.

"Thank you." I just smiled back.

"Children, children!" Esme called. "Get ready for school. Emmett, unplug your Wii, Rose, stop trying on Bella's dresses, and Jasper, put down the Civil War journal!" She was met with a series of grumbles and complaints, but they all obeyed.

Soon enough we were all piled in my Volvo. It was a little awkward, not because Rose had to sit in Emmett's lap, but because they were making out like hormone-crazed teens. I got some really bad mental images.

Once we all got there, we escorted Bella to the office so she could get her schedule.

Ms. Cope, was of course, behind the desk, looking as creepy as ever.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked Bella as she approached the desk. Her eyes were not separated from the computer screen.

"I'm the new student," Bella said. "Isabella de la Volturi."

"One moment please," Ms. Cope replied. It was as she handed Bella the schedule that she actually saw her face.

_Isabella de la Vol – oh my goodness! She must be a Cullen. She certainly has the genes. She must be related to the doctor. They both have British accents. Oh yes, she'll be a heartbreaker._

I chuckled under my breath and Bella raised an eyebrow.

When we exited the office, Alice ambushed Bella, trying to see what classes she had.

"Alice, Alice!" she exclaimed. "Calm down! I have Literature first."

"Oh," Alice pouted, then brightened. "Edward has that class too." She grinned widely at me.

It would certainly be interesting having her in lit class. She was after all, an expert on all things literature.

I managed to strike up a bit of conversation as we made our way to class.

"So Bella," I started, "what's your favorite book?" She shrugged.

"I love many," she responded. "However, I am particularly fond of _Crime and Punishment_. It relates so well to my life. Constant hardship, debilitating circumstances, then, a hope for redemption."

"I can't say that I've ever read that one," I remarked.

"Oh you must," she insisted, "its wonderful."

"I'll pick a copy up." She smiled at me as I held the classroom door open for her.

The class was mainly uneventful, until the teacher's thoughts jarred me from my self-induced reverie.

_Ha! I don't care if she is a Cullen; no one can answer this question!_

"Miss de la Volturi," the teacher addressed. "In your opinion, why did Romeo and Juliet die?" He smirked triumphantly.

"Who can say really?" she responded. "Was it fate; foretold in the stars, like so much of the play seems to be? Was it chance, bad luck, if you will? Was it adolescent passion: folly that thrust them into youthful haste and tragedy? Was it the deadly feud that had a stranglehold on the families? Or, perchance, was it fathers? Verona was after all a patriarchal city, a city where fathers ruled all." She paused for a moment and started back up again with an amazing amount of emotion. "However, I believe with all of my heart that it was true love. Their love was so strong, it was cemented the first time they laid eyes on each other."

"So, you believe that their love was true?" the teacher asked, thoroughly intrigued, like most of the class.

"Most ardently. Having witnessed such a phenomenon first-hand, I know that it exists. With all that I am; every sinew and cell, I believe whole-heartedly and eternally that true love exists, not only for the two star-crossed lovers in the play, but in reality as well. I also believe that only the strongest of loves started at meeting. Romeo and Juliet's love was perfect and untainted. True, virtuous, what have you. Even in death, they are together. And they always will be. Shakespeare must have been in love if he was able to personify enamourment with such personality and reverence. For I can say with all confidence, only a man truly in love could have ever written a story such as that."

Everyone was silent, and then the whole room broke into applause. Much to her embarrassment, I stood up, the rest of the class following. Even the conceited Jessica and Lauren stood up and applauded Bella's speech.

The rest of the class paled in comparison to Bella's oration, and soon enough, lunch came. As she and I walked to the cafeteria, I took the time to congratulate her.

"Bella, that was absolutely amazing. You spoke with so much emotion and honesty, as if you were in love yourself."

She laughed musically. "Oh no Edward, I assure you, I am not in love at the moment, nor do I ever intend to be."

But I didn't believe her.

**A/N: SOOO sorry for the delay. I'd make excuses, but none would cover it.**

**Anywho, REVIEW OR DIE!!**


	3. Rings and Gossip

A/N: Hey dudes

**A/N: Hey dudes! Quick update, so thank the authoress!**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**

Rings and GossipEPOV

"So Bella," Alice began slyly, "the entire school has heard about your speech on true love." Bella groaned.

"I never seem to be able to shut my mouth," she moaned. "I have the horrible habit of digressing. I can never stop talking once I start."

"I hate to interrupt," I said, "but Mike Newton is coming over to ask you out." She threw me a glance of gratitude and began to think, probably of ways she could reject Mike. When she seemed to come to a decision, Alice burst into hysterical laughter. I would have loved to hear what the plot was but Alice silenced my search with her thoughts.

_Edward! No peeking! It'll be worth the wait, trust me._

Bella picked up her fork and knife and began dissecting her baked potato. Mike finally made his way to our table and cleared his throat in a half-baked attempt at getting Bella's attention.

"Um…hi," he stuttered. She didn't look up from her surgical procedure on her potato.

"Make it quick, I'm _very_ busy," she said, removing some meat from the potato.

"Well, I was wondering if-" he began to ask before Bella cut him off, screaming.

"Now look what you made me do!" she snapped. "I accidentally ruptured its spleen!" The whole family was holding back laughter.

"I-I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to save this thing!" She groaned dramatically. "Starting CPR…" Mike's eyes flashed from her to the food, and then he sprinted back to his table.

_Holy crap! She's insane!_ He thought, running.

"Brilliant!" Emmett bellowed. "Edward, why can't you turn down girls in a cool way like Bells can?"

"Bells?" Bella clarified. Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," he responded, head ducked in embarrassment. Bella extended her arm and laid her hand on Emmett's.

"Don't be embarrassed," she soothed, "it's very nice." Emmett cracked an enormous smile; happy his nickname met her approval. He thanked her profusely and boisterously, much to her chagrin.

"So Bella," Rosalie began, "where did you get all those dresses? I mean, there's some from every period in fashion, except for modern."

"The Volturi has a uniform," she replied, "long dresses for the women, breeches and doublets for the men." She chuckled. "One time…well, you probably don't want to hear."

"Yes we do!" Alice cried. Bella grinned.

"Well once Felix, the troublemaker of the bunch, thought it would be fun to dye Demetri's clothing hot pink. I don't quite know what was more hilarious. The fact that he actually went through with it or the fact that Demetri actually liked it. He always was a bit odd…" she trailed off, smiling. Our entire table erupted in giggles and chuckles.

"Tell us another one!" Alice begged.

"If you insist." Alice released the force of her puppy-dog pout on Bella, and she easily caved. "Let's see…oh! It's another Felix story.

"Once Aro sent Felix on a mission to Russia. Eliminating a newborn and such. Anyway, he came back three days later with an insane idea in mind. He asked us all if we'd ever heard of Russian Roulette." We all exchanged apprehensive looks.

"The next day, he went out into town and came back with twenty pistols. He loaded one with a bullet and we passed them around like we were supposed to. He stopped us and we all pulled the triggers. Turns out he got the loaded one.

"Unfortunately, he didn't compute the hardness of our skin in his plans for his Russian Roulette League. It ricocheted off his head and went bouncing around the room. Unluckily for him, Aro walked into the room that very moment and the bullet hit him in his privates. He limped for a week!" Now our family erupted into hysterical laughter and the entire cafeteria stared at us. Too bad none of us cared.

All too soon, lunch was over and Bella and I headed to biology.

"So Bella," I started as we walked through the halls to another monotonous class, "why do you wear so many rings?" I asked, gesturing to her ring-covered fingers. She looked up at me shyly.

"Queen Elizabeth gave them to me," she answered. "She told me to give them to specific people." I gave her a questioning look. "Well, the emerald and diamond encrusted one is for the first person to show me a small but significant kindness. The meteorite and gold one is for my best friend, the one with the large ruby is for a woman who showed me motherly love, the simple silver one is for my husband." I noticed an etching on that ring that said _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous faire part_ which was 'until death do we part' in French. "And finally, the most intricate one is for my true love."

"But wouldn't you marry your true love?" I asked.

"In my time, marriage and love were not mutually inclusive." I nodded. She no doubt had been betrothed at a very early age to a man twice her age.

"Were you ever betrothed?" I inquired. She shook her head. I couldn't help but wonder why that was. She was beautiful of course, so maybe it was a matter of money of title. She noticed my disbelief.

"It's not like I didn't have offers," she said, "it's just that the queen would always reject them. She was in charge of marrying off her ladies, and she never thought any man would be good enough for me. I'm very thankful to her for that. Marriage was never on my agenda." I nodded and opened the door for her.

"Always the gentleman," she muttered.

We settled into our table in the back with our props. Then, a certain person's thoughts flooded my mind.

_Omigod! It's the new girl! I have to get some dirt so I can tell my mom! _Jessica Stanley. My mind hissed the name. Her thoughts about me were disconcerting to say the least.

"Hi!" she gushed, looking at Bella. "I'm Jessica! I noticed you're new and wanted to get some…information, if you don't mind, of course." I almost scoffed at her attempt at manners.

"What would you like to know?" Bella questioned warily.

"Are you related to the Cullens?" Bella and I both froze. We never went over a story before.

_Edward!_ Alice called through her mind. _Say she's Carlisle's niece! It's the only thing she'll buy and spread the least amount of gossip about!_

I repeated Alice's instructions to Bella vampire-speed.

"I'm Dr. Cullen's niece from England," she informed Jessica. Jessica nodded, as if expecting something a little juicier. Fortunately for us, Mr. Banner called the class to attention.

Throughout the whole class, we talked quietly, too quiet for a human to hear, about our favorite music and books. I was surprised to hear that she and I had the same taste in those things. She had very eclectic tendencies.

The lecture was boring and repetitive to me and to Bella as well. We were finally excused and we went back to my Volvo to wait for my family.

"So Edward, you've been quizzing me, when do I get the privilege?" she asked.

"I'm really not that interesting," I told her. She gave me an odd look.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." I cracked a small smile.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901 and I was changed in 1918. Not that interesting. Really Bella, you'd see more action in a Jane Austen novel." She laughed out loud at my pun and I grinned back at her.

_Edward!_ Oh god, what did Emmett want now? _Stop serving porn and get to driving. I challenged Jasper to a Guitar Hero competition and I wanna win quickly so I can have some alone time with Rose! Pick up the pace!_ Great, _more_ disturbing mental images!

The drive home was much like the drive to school, so I thanked the higher powers for getting us home quickly. Esme fussed over Bella into confessing every second of her day, from her conversations to her classes.

"Oh honey, did you have a good day? Was everyone nice? Did any of those disgusting boys touch you? Are you hurt?" Really, it went on and on.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm fine, I assure you," she kept repeating.

"Oh darling, just call me Esme, everyone does," she scolded.

"Thank you for your concern Esme, but everything was perfect. Although I am surprised by how moronic humans have gotten in the past 450 years. It's astounding," she shuddered. Esme smiled and left her alone. Bella just stalked up to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

_Come gentle night, come loving black-browed night…_

My futile attempts to concentrate on Juliet's lines were interrupted by cries of victory coming from downstairs.

The Cullens were amazing. They truly seemed like a cohesive family unit, always supporting and loving. They were incredibly kind to me and never hesitated to make me as comfortable as possible. The only one I'd actually had a full conversation with was Edward, though.

_Edward…stop it Bella!_

He was handsome to be sure, and very intelligent, but no one, no matter who they were, could be trusted.

I had certainly learned that the hard way. It only took one person to break my faith in humanity. A man.

And that man happened to be the Duke of Norfolk.

**A/N: Just so you know she was never romantically involved with the Duke of Norfolk. He was the person who killed her. I'll get more into Bella's past as the story progresses.**


	4. Bonding With Esme

A/N: Hey dudes

**A/N: Hey dudes! I'm gonna update quick so that I don't have to do it later. So… I thought of this a few hours ago and thought that it would be perfect for my story. FYI: Bella's rings are on my profile. Check them out, it took me a while to find the perfect ones, but I'm very happy with my choices.**

**Second, I got the Twilight calendar! Finally! It took me long enough.**

**Third! I have a very good book for you to read. It's a classic (as are most of the books I love. I'm incredibly old-fashioned and mature. Sue me) and it's called _The Count of Monte Cristo_ by Alexandre Dumas. If you've already read it, I'd love love love to discuss it with you. You can just PM me.**

**And lastly, enjoy please. The next couple chapters are going to get really weird and jump around time-wise. Lots and lots and lots of drama! Seriously, I wrote some lines for it last night and was bawling my eyes out. Fair warning.**

**God, I can't stop talking once I start, can I? Lord, I need professional help! Baby Jesus in the manger, god almighty, sweet Daddy in the spooks… (Hope I didn't offend anybody with that! I have a very colorful language when I want to!)**

**Bonding with Esme**

**BPOV**

Ah, Saturday. It was one of those wonderful days when I didn't have to deal with annoying testosterone-filled human boys.

I had, to everyone's surprise, come downstairs from my room to join them on their typical Saturday, which so far consisted of the boys playing Halo while the girls talked about random fashion shows coming up in the near future. But the reason I came down was so that I could get to know them. They were all very amiable, and I know I had been neglecting them.

"Edward!" Emmett whined. "That's so not fair!"

Edward scoffed at him and continued moving his long fingers nimbly over the video game controller.

"EMMETT!" Esme screamed. "WHY IS THERE A WHOLE IN MY WALL!"

"Damn," Emmett muttered, game forgotten. Esme was down the flights of stairs in an instant, her golden eyes piercing into Emmett. Jasper sent out a wave of tranquility and she visibly calmed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go to Home Depot," she announced. "Would anyone like to come?"

"I'd love to Esme," I agreed. This would be the perfect to learn more about her and her family. After all, if I was going to be living with them for the next few months, I might as well attempt at bonding with them.

She smiled at me warmly as everyone gave me surprised looks.

"What?" I asked sweetly. Carlisle stepped up to Esme and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We thought you'd be locked in your room for the next six months," he clarified. I glanced at him, a shocked look crossing my countenance.

"I may be anti-social, but I'm not heartless," I retorted.

"Well Bella," Carlisle started, "you always were a little too secluded. It's not healthy."

"So I'm abnormal?" I snapped.

"I never said that," he defended.

"I'm sorry for being so distant, but truly, it's better that way. I've learned the hard way that getting close to people and letting them in your heart is painful. Especially when they are cruelly snatched away from you."

"What do you mean?" Edward inquired, coming closer to me. I stared off into the forest that was just past the house. I could faintly hear two bears clashing together in a fight and a doe drinking water from a peaceful brook. How I longed for such a simple existence, an existence in which no heartbreak ever befell you. I would trade anything for simplicity. It's all I'd ever longed for, but all I could not have.

"I'm sorry to say that there is no possible way for you to understand why I am the way I am, as none of you will ever be cold-hearted mass murderers. None of you had to live the way I did. In fear. In pain. In loss. That's all my life's ever been. Hardship upon hardship, with no end in sight." I breathed deeply and cracked a fake smile that barely reached my eyes. "I'm doing what I can to make up for my sins. But I know deep down that nothing can be done. I'm a damned creature, who, if put before the Good Lord right now, would be condemned to an eternity in hell." They all had pity in their eyes, and I hated it. I didn't need their sympathy.

"Now Esme," I continued, "I believe we were going to Home Depot?" She faltered a bit, but nodded meekly and led me to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Darling," Esme said in a motherly tone as we sped down the barren Forks roads, "I'm so dreadfully sorry for everything that's happened to you, but my family adores you, even Rosalie."

"Thank you for the kind words Esme," I replied. "Now tell me, what exactly happened to the wall?" My words worked. Her eyes brightened and she chuckled musically.

"When you and Edward were out hunting," I tried not to notice the way her mouth curved upwards when she said that, "Emmett and Jasper had a little wrestling match. I only noticed it today because I was…busy." Oh yes, she had gone to the hospital. While Carlisle was on-call. I knew exactly what had happened. I shuddered slightly and she gave me a sheepish look.

"So anyway," she continued, "now there's a gaping hole in the wall and I need to get drywall and paint." She turned to glance at me. "Which makes me wonder why you wanted to come."

"Well," I began, "it's embarrassing, but I adore you Esme. You're so kind and motherly to your children; it makes me almost jealous. I was hoping that maybe we could get to know each other, and, if you would like, we could be friends. Then, if you love me enough, I can be your…daughter." I whispered the last phrase. She gave me the most adoring and caring stare I had ever seen.

"Oh Bella," she breathed. "You became a daughter to me the second you walked through my door. _Our_ door." I grinned widely. Screw protecting myself, I was too selfish to pass this up.

"Thank you Esme. I know how much Carlisle loves you, and he couldn't have bestowed it on a more deserving woman." If we could have, we both would have cried profusely.

When we got to the store, Esme wrapped her arms around me as I began to dry-sob.

"Esme," I choked, "I want to give you something." She gave me a chastising look, but I ignored it. I slipped the ruby ring off my middle finger and placed it in her palm. Her eyes lit up and her lip quivered.

"What's this for?" she questioned. I smiled.

"It's a gift from the queen. I want you to have it."

"Oh Bella, this must be so important to you. I can't take it!" I laughed loudly.

"Esme, she told me to give it to someone who showed me the motherly love I'd never had." I chuckled in recollection. "I tried to give it back to her saying how she was the only mother I could ever need, she just burst into hysterical laughter and said 'Oh, my love, I'm not old enough to be your mother! Think of me as a comforting elder sister.'" Esme's lips turned upward.

"We should get our stuff and go home before they wonder where we are," she said, somewhat sadly. I couldn't blame her. I'd never had a real mother, and now that I did, I couldn't get enough of it. It was like seeing the sun after a week of non-stop rain. In fact, that was the perfect comparison. Sun and rain. My life without a mother had been an endless night, lightning and thunder and rain included. But now that I had Esme and the rest of the Cullens, I was almost blinded by the bright light of the sun that I had never truly seen before. I thought I had at certain points of my life, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. It filled me with a feeling so warm, yet so strange, that I couldn't help but feel incredibly fuzzy inside. It was love. Familial love. It felt nice to put a feeling to the word. _Love. How perfectly…lovely!_

I took Esme's outstretched hand eagerly and let her lead me into the home improvement store. She truly looked at home here.

All while we looked for our purchases, she told me insane stories about her—our—family, mostly consisting of Emmett's odd escapades. It didn't escape my sight that she kept stealing glances at her ring, either.

When Esme went to look for paint, I began to wander around the store. All the equipment they had in here fascinated me, and I longed to know how it all worked.

I came to stop in front of a refrigerator and I knelt down beside it, trying to understand all its functions. I longed to crack it open and poke around inside it to see what exactly it consisted of.

"How do you work?" I murmured to myself as a probed the outside.

"Can I help you find something?" I looked up and saw an overly helpful employee looking down at me with what I thought was supposed to be an alluring smile. I was genuinely shocked. In my day, courtship was discreet and arranged. Now as I lived with the Cullens in the twenty-first century, men were much bolder. It unnerved me to say the least.

"No thank you, sir," I replied, attempting to sound polite and kind. He puffed out his chest and winked at me.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask," he said. I turned my head from him and he stalked off, his insanely large male ego deflated significantly.

I crouched there for at least another half-hour, just inspecting it, until Esme approached me with a bucket of paint in her hand.

"I've got what I need sweetheart, so we need to go," she informed me. I could tell she wanted to get back to Carlisle, so I consented.

As we walked out of the store, I decided to ask permission for something.

"Esme?" She turned to me with a questioning look. "I know how odd this sounds, but can I dissect your refrigerator?"

She looked genuinely shocked. "Sure, dear, but you can put it back together again though, right?" I nodded.

"Well then, I guess you can. We're all going hunting tonight, so you may tinker to your heart's content."

"But Edward and I went hunting just a few days ago." She smirked.

"You and Edward will be staying home together. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't totally ignore you."

"Oh Esme, you need not worry about that. Whenever we're alone, he is always a perfect gentleman to me. I feel very comfortable around him." At this, her smirk turned to a full grin. I didn't want to ask about what was going on in her head, so I ignored her.

When we got home, the family excluding Edward and I left to hunt, so I made my way into the kitchen so I could inspect the fridge.

I took Rosalie's tools (which she let me borrow, surprisingly) from the garage and tilted the refrigerator so that I could see the back. Then I just began unscrewing things and inspecting wires, trying to find out what exactly each thing did.

"What did the fridge ever do to you?" I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the doorframe, a crooked smile on his face. I had to shake my head to release the daze that came over me.

**EPOV**

My family went out hunting for the night, so I was left alone with Bella. I couldn't lie about how much that appealed to me. In my eyes, she was faultless. Gorgeous, intelligent, kind, honest, all around perfect.

The problem now was that I couldn't find her at all.

I checked her room and turned up empty. Then, I heard a grunt come from the kitchen. I ran down and saw her, bent over the fridge, poking and prodding wires. Her jeans were high-rise, but I could still see a snowy piece of her perfect skin peeking out from under her dark blue shirt. She truly was beautiful.

"What did the fridge ever do to you?" I teased. Her head snapped up to me, her eyes blank for a moment. She shook her head and seemed to regain her composure. If that's the effect I had on her, maybe she thinks about me the way I think about her.

"Esme gave me permission to see how it worked," she responded. I nodded. "Do you think Emmett will let me see how his TV works?" Her tone was slightly humorous.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." She laughed a musical laugh. It was a sound that could put the angels of heaven to shame. I bent down next to her. "Are you solving the mystery that is the refrigerator?"

"Oh yes, I believe that I am."

I nodded.

"I know I'm neglecting you, but I'm almost done, then I'll pay attention to you," she reassured me, her tone slightly teasing. I grinned and she went back to reassembling the appliance.

She was done in minutes, and I helped her up off the floor.

"So now what?" she asked me as we walked to the family room. We stopped in front of the piano and a saw her briefly glance at with envy and longing.

"Do you want to play?" I asked her, my eyes flickering to my piano. I nodded my assent and prodded her toward the instrument. She gave me an embarrassed look before sitting down fluidly on the bench. She played a few scales tentatively and looked at me. I smiled.

"There's music in the bench, If you'd like," I informed her.

"I don't need music," she whispered before her fingers began to fly over the keys, a robust and lilting tune flowing out of her long fingers.

I was in shock, and I'm sure my mouth was wide open. She was better than I was! I'd never thought I'd see the day. I turned my attention back to the music, admiring the almost dance-like quality of it. It sounded very old, as if it had been composed in her time, which, knowing her, was probably true.

She finished the song and looked up at me.

"It's a little rusty," she commented

"Are you insane?" I exclaimed. "That was amazing! You play better than I do!"

"That's nonsense," she muttered, eyes down. I scoffed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Volta," the she answered. I gave her a questioning glance. "It's a dance from my time. Very invigorating, if I do say so myself."

"We're home!" someone yelled from the entryway. Emmett.

"Hi Bella!" Alice cried.

"Alice," she acknowledged.

"Well Bella, we couldn't help but hear your little song. You're very good!" Alice praised.

"Yeah, Bella," Rosalie agreed. Wow. I would never have thought that she be that kind to someone. Maybe Bella had changed all of us.

"Play something else Bells," Emmett commanded. I cocked an eyebrow. _It must be humbling to be beaten by a girl. I just want to see your shame this time!_ Moron.

Bella thought for a moment then began playing a slow, somber melody. She wove an inordinate amount of emotions into that one song, that I could sense that everyone would have bawled uncontrollably had they been able to.

"Bravo," Esme murmured once Bella had finished.

"A Postcard to Henry Purcell?" Carlisle asked. She nodded.

"One of my favorite dances of the Regency era," she remarked.

"How do you do it?" Alice questioned.

Bella's eyes began to glow. "Carlisle? Shall we?" He nodded and bowed to her. She stood up and curtsied deeply. They then began a complicated dance where they wove around invisible objects, never breaking eye contact. It was enrapturing; my eyes couldn't stray from them.

All too soon, they bowed and curtsied a final time, signifying the end of the dance.

"Now," Bella began, "who would like to try? I'll play the song to go along with it." Alice and Rose raised their hands and dragged their unwilling husbands onto our makeshift dance floor.

I stared at Bella unabashedly as her delicate hands flew across the keyboard, playing the solemn melody of a dance long extinct. She was, in my eyes, the most beautiful creature who ever graced the world with her existence.

I'd known her six weeks, but somehow I knew.

I was in love with Isabella de la Volturi.

**BPOV**

I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my face, but I was too cowardly to look up and see what expression they held. I however, knew what my eyes would be filled to the brim with.

Love.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**I know some of you are probably saying: "It's about effing time!" I hate to burst your bubble, but this story is gonna get complex fast. It's not going to be a straightforward confession of 'I love yous', they're going to let their feelings stew; that's just how they are in my story.**

**However, I'm going to give you a hint: The rings are incredibly important, as is the Volta.**

**All right, I'll be nice. Hint number deux: Remember the argument at the beginning? What was it about again? Oh yeah, Bella was saying how nobody would be able to understand her. Well, they will.**

**Now, REVIEW OR DIE!! **


	5. Bloodbath

**A/N: Okay, some of you have remarked on how quick Bella and Esme became close. Here's the situation: Bella's been with the Cullen's for let's say, three months. They've been admiring each other from afar, and Bella recently gathered up the courage to let Esme in. Whoa, for some reason that sounds really wrong…**

**Anyhoo, I'm rambling again. Here's your chapter.**

**REVIEW! OR DIE!**

**Your choice.**

**Well?**

**P.S. This chapter's a little angsty and dramatic. Just so you know.**

Bloodbath

**BPOV**

My life was becoming terribly monotonous, but for some strange reason, I enjoyed it. There was Emmett's constant prattle, Jasper's quiet intelligence, Esme's motherly kindness, Alice's bubbly temperament, Rosalie's prideful tenacity, Carlisle's unending compassion, and Edward's unnerving perfection.

Everyday, I grew more and more hopelessly in love with Edward, but I couldn't tell him. Truth be told, my feelings terrified me greatly. I'd never been in love, and never planned to either, but now that I was, I was afraid of getting hurt. So I kept my silence.

I would be lying if I said I didn't mind staying quiet. It killed me inside, and the whole family was upset that I reverted back to my secluded ways. They all believed that I was finally breaking out of my shell.

So here I was, sitting in my room, reading _Hamlet_ for what seemed like the millionth time. I could hear the Cullens downstairs watching _Scrubs_.

"Emmett," Alice complained, "why do you like this show so much?"

"Just watch a full episode and you'll understand," he retorted.

Enough is enough Bella! Conquer your fears and go down there!

I took a deep breath and sped down the stairs into the front hallway.

"You know," I began, sauntering towards the couch, "while you were all out hunting, I watched a few episodes of this." They all stared at me, incredulous. "TiVo is a wonderful invention…"

"Bella, not that I'm complaining, but what made you come down?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I figured my coldness wasn't helping anyone," I replied. He smiled. "That and I couldn't find anything to read." His smile dropped. No sense in leading him to believe something false. That I actually belonged here. I didn't. I couldn't even bear to look in Esme's eyes. I knew that they would hold an unbearable pain; the one thing I couldn't bear to see.

"So Bella, wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Alice offered.

"Don't push it," I growled. She flinched. I gave her a withering glance, then turned towards the clock. 7:28.

"I'm going to go get ready for school," I mumbled.

I was of course, the first one ready. We all piled into the Volvo, still somewhat awkward from this morning's confrontation.

"Bella," Jasper started, "your emotions are crippling me."

"I'm sorry," I replied tonelessly.

"Bella, please help us understand you!" Rose whined. "You're so…morose all the time. Just tell us why!"

I sighed. "No one can ever truly understand what I went through. My parents died when I was young, leaving me only the queen, whom I died defending. I was bludgeoned, violated, and left for dead. Then, Aro found and changed me, unintentionally dragging me into a half-life filled with death and destruction." I paused for a moment, then continued. "I suppose you could say that I'm very tired. Tired of living, seeing as I have no reason to keep existing."

"You have us," Alice encouraged.

I chuckled bitterly. "I'll leave in a few more months, and you'll forget I ever existed. Everyone has."

"We'll never forget you," Emmett murmured.

I smiled, devoid of all emotion. "Not on your own you won't. I'll erase all memory of me when I leave." They all gave me shocked looks.

"Mind control, remember?" They nodded, still disbelieving, so I decided to give them an example. "About ten years after I…died, I went to the queen in her bedchamber.

"She lay there, motionless, and I watched her sleep. Then, with a start she woke up, almost going into convulsions, she was so shocked. She thought I had died.

"I loved her too much to let her deal with my memory, so I simply pulled it from her. ''Twill be as if I never hath existed,' I said. And in her mind, I didn't. Not anymore."

"How does it work, your memory pulling thing?" Edward asked as he stopped the car in front of the school.

"Well, think of a something you'd rather forget," I commanded. He nodded, closing his eyes. I extended one finger and placed it at his temple. Then, without thinking, I pulled out a strand of his mind; just a simple thread of his entire cloth. They all stared at me in shock as I held the wisp on the tip of my fingernail.

"What are you going to do with it?" Alice questioned, completely mesmerized by it. I held my finger up to my head, and the thread laced its way into my brain. Suddenly, I was bombarded by images of Edward draining the blood of a city ruffian. I shuddered as it finished.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, rushing up to me.

"Interesting memory," I teased. "It had it all: blood, drama, and illegal immigrants." A ghostly smile crossed his god-like features.

"If I had known…" he trailed off, shaking his head. I placed my finger against his lips.

"I've been trained to deal with pain," was all I said. "Now, we should get to class before we're all late."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch finally came, and we were all sitting at our usual table. Monotony.

"What are people thinking Edward?" I asked, bored out of my mind. He grunted.

"Nothing of interest," he responded. I sighed.

I began to hum "Greensleeves" quietly in my boredom, reciting the lyrics in my head.

Alas, my love, you do me wrong

_To cast me off discourteously_

_For I have loved you well and long_

_Delighting in your company_

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold _

_And who but my lady Greensleeves_

Ah, Greensleeves, farewell, adieu

_To God I pray to prosper thee_

_For I am still thy lover true_

_Come once again and love me_

"One of my favorites," I sighed as I finished.

"Do you sing Bella?" Alice questioned.

"No," I quipped. Her face fell. The truth is, I did sing, but strictly for the queen. She always enjoyed it when I sang along with her minstrels. "Greensleeves" was her favorite composition of her father's.

"This just got interesting dudes," Emmett said, pointing to the cafeteria door, where Mike Newton was escorting a new boy into the cafeteria.

The boy was lanky, almost nerdy, with large horn-rimmed glasses and major acne problems.

I leaned over towards Edward and whispered, "What is he thinking?"

"Nothing decent yet. He has yet to notice us," he replied.

"Well, what's his name?" Jasper asked.

"Jonathan I think," Edward replied. Everyone in the school, the Cullens included, was fascinated with the new student. I, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less.

"Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord, what fools these mortals be!" I quoted under my breath.

"Tell me about it," Edward muttered. "So, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

"Dost thou mock the pure genius that 'tis William Shakespeare?"

"Never, milady."

I couldn't help but grin at him. It had been a while since I'd used Old English and been called "milady". I didn't realize how much I missed my past until now.

"Well then, good sir, thou must concentrate on your mind reading. Dost thou wish a mortal to knoweth about us?"

He chuckled, turning back to his mind scanning. Alice, on my other side, was grinning like an idiot at Edward and I. Then, a conversation about us started on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Holy crap!" Jonathan, the new kid, exclaimed. "Who are _they_?" It was painstakingly obvious he meant us. After all, who else but a group of insanely beautiful pariahs would elicit such a response from someone?

"The Cullens," Mike Newton replied without even having to look up.

"Holy freaking crap," was his genius response. "So, what's their deal?"

Jessica decided to take over the explanation. "They're the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. I think she's like barren or something." I growled. Edward put a reassuring hand on mine. "Anyway, Jasper and Rosalie, the two blondes, are like her niece and nephew. She took them in after their parents died." Jonathan nodded. "Then there's Edward, Alice, and Emmett. They were all adopted, too." I waited for my back-story.  
"Who's the brunette?" Jonathan asked. I almost gagged at the implication in his voice. Edward snarled. I gave him a 'what's wrong' look. He shook his head.

"She's a complete mystery," Jessica answered. "Her name's Isabella de la Volturi." He shivered. "I know, creepy name, right? Anyway, no one knows much about her other than she's the doctor's niece from England."

"Interesting," Jonathan commented.

"Oh, but that's not the best part! They're all _together_. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella. And they live together." Her tone dripped with scandal. My eyes bugged out. We gave the impression we were together? Edward looked shocked too.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Emmett asked. We shook our heads and he rose fluidly, fleeing the scene.

"Come Jasper," I squeaked. "We have class." I had been taking a senior level history class with Jasper during the time I was here. He hesitated, so I was left no choice but to force him. I grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room, which suddenly seemed cramped.

"Ow, Bella," he whined, "you pull hard!"

"Shut up," I growled, pacing nervously.

"I don't understand why you won't just tell him." My head snapped up.

"I'm an empath, Bella. I know love when I feel it."

"Be quiet, he can hear you!"

"No he can't. He's a coward, so he left."

"He can still hear your thoughts, though," I pointed out.

"It just so happens I'm an excellent blocker." I gave him a curious look.

"When you live with a mind-reader, you have to learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself," he explained. "Now, when are you going to tell him?"

"Never. He obviously doesn't love me, or else he wouldn't have run away."

"God, you two are insufferable!" I looked at him, shocked. "He does love you Bella! You're just too blind to see it!"

"You don't know anything," I retorted.

"For God's sake Bella, I'm a damn empath! Did I not tell you moments ago that I can feel love? It radiates off him whenever you're around! He worships the ground you walk on! Christ, for a couple of vampires, your sight is awfully poor."

"I'm just scared." He stepped towards me and wrapped me in a brotherly embrace.

"I know, but it'll all be okay," he cooed.

"I cannot thank you enough for this small kindness." He pulled away slowly, leaving me staring at the rings on my fingers. I pulled off the emerald one in one swift motion and laid it in his hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Edward knows," I responded. "Ask him about it when you give him the same speech you just gave me." I smiled knowingly. He lowered his head. "We really should go to class now."

"So how'd you know I would give this speech to Edward too?" he questioned while we walked down the halls to our AP History course.

"I can read you like an open book, Jazz," I answered. "Although I'm sure Edward's will have a lot more cursing." He chuckled in what I took to be affirmation.

We walked on, until Jasper stopped unexpectedly in the hall. That's when I smelled it. The single most tantalizing smell for any vampire.

Blood. And lots of it by my calculations.

"Jasper," I warned, "stay with me. Don't let it overtake you!" Then, like a devil straight from hell, the new kid, Jonathan, came around the corner, blood gushing from his nose. Corpus bones. Jasper wasn't nearly as controlled as I was, so the chances were very high that he'd…attack.

"ALICE!" I yelled. "GET OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY!" I continued to attempt to hold Jasper back, but he was filling me lethargy.

"Stop now, Jasper," I ordered. He snarled and growled at me. I had no choice but try to control him. I concentrated fully on stopping Jasper from hurting the innocent boy, who at this point was staring at us stupidly from a few feet away. Jasper relaxed visibly.

"Leave now," I commanded Jonathan. At that moment, Alice, Emmett, and Rose came tearing down the hallway, a fraction faster than normal human speed. As soon as Jonathan caught sight of them, he scampered to the nurse's office.

"Jazzy, look at me. Please honey, look at me," Alice soothed. Jasper was quivering in shame. The look he gave me was positively haunting. So many emotions were mixed in his eyes: pain, thanks, and love. It was too much.

"We should take him to Carlisle," I suggested coldly.

"No," Jasper said, "I don't want him to see me like this."

I knelt down next to him. "He'll understand, Jasper. You know how compassionate he is. If anything he'll commend you for not giving into the temptation."

"But Bella, that wasn't me! If you hadn't been there, controlling me, I would have succumbed!" he protested. I grabbed his face in between my two hands.

"Jasper, stop this masochism immediately. You are an incredibly strong individual. The only reason I didn't drain that boy dry where he stood was because I've been trained to control my bloodlust."

"Was it…hard?" he asked.

I snorted. "Damn Skippy it was hard!" They all stared at me. "God, I've been spending way too much time with you Emmett!"

I continued, "Jasper, you can't beat yourself up about this. It's hurting Alice, and I know for a fact that she's the last person in the world you'd want to disappoint." He cast a fleeting glance toward his wife. "Jasper, what I'm saying is that I could help you. Carlisle and I both. We could teach you how to control yourself, to the point where the thirst is only a gentle scratching in the back of your throat."

"When can we start?" he agreed. I laid a small kiss on his head.

"We'll go to Carlisle right now," I said. I turned to Alice. "Alice, call Edward and tell him to get his cowardly ass to the hospital immediately. If he disagrees, tell him I'll sacrifice his precious piano to the gods, then stick each key individually into his hears so that he won't be able to hear ridiculous rumors anymore." She smiled and sauntered off, phone in hand. "Emmett, you and Rose go get Esme and order her to the hospital as soon as possible. We need to have a serious family conference." They ran off in the general direction of the house.

APOV (yay! She's so much fun to do!)

I walked away from Jasper and Bella to go call Edward.

I punched in his number and it rang once.

"I'm not in the mood Alice!" he complained.

"Where exactly are you brother dearest?" I questioned, humor lacing my tone.

"Um, the forest…" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, well Bella told me to call you and order to get, and these are her words, not mine, 'your cowardly ass to the hospital immediately,'" I finished, quite proud of my Bella impression.

"And if I were to disagree?"

"She said she'd sacrifice your piano to the gods then stick each key in your ear so you wouldn't be able to hear any more ridiculous rumors. Personally, I think she should stick them up your butt, but she likes you too much to do that." I heard his breath catch.

"You mean… she doesn't hate me?"

"Seriously, Edward. I'm going to make Jasper talk to you about empathy. He feels everything, and at the moment, hatred is the last thing she's feeling."

"Give me ten minutes," he said.

Okay, I'm going to stop here. If I kept going, the chapter would be twenty pages long, and I'm sure you don't want that.

**Next chapter will be the conference.**

**Now, I have a question to ask you all. Should Bella spend the holidays with them? If that's what you want, then I already have everything planned, but if you don't this story will be shorter by about three chapters.**

**And finally, a little tidbit of info. Originally, I planned for Bella to give the kindness ring to Rosalie, but I couldn't find a place to fit that in, so I just gave it to Jasper. Our southern gentleman deserves some love too! (Swoon)**

**Review or DIE!!**

**Tess**


	6. The Aftermath

**Hey, guess what you guys? My power went out for six days! Last night it came back on, but this morning the transformer blew. So we were without power for another half-hour. It was all very up-and-down. On the bright side, I got lots and lots of reading done! I read **_**Jacob Have I Loved **_**by Katherine Paterson, **_**The Taming of the Shrew**_** by William Shakespeare, **_**Persuasion**_** by Jane Austen, **_**The Red Badge of Courage**_** by Stephen Crane, **_**Dracula**_** by Bram Stoker, **_**Henry VII **_**also by William Shakespeare, and I just started **_**Wuthering Heights**_** by Emily Bronte. I love the classics…**

**Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions for the next few chapters, by all means, give me a holler. I could definitely use it.**

**Finally (I promise I'll shut up soon, just let me say this one last thing), I will be starting a song of the week (more like song of the update, but you get my point). I'll do the first few weeks, but if you could leave a few good song suggestions in your reviews, I'll check them out and maybe put them up. All songs of the week will be on my profile. And while your there, read and review my other stories. I've got four others.**

**Oh, one last thing, **_**From Emeralds to Rubies**_** will be on hold until I finish this story. Sorry.**

**Okay, I'm done. Or am I? Oh no, I've forgotten my own ridiculous catchphrase! Review or die!**

Song of the Week: _Winter_ by Joshua RadinThe Aftermath

**BPOV**

"Carlisle, we have an emergency," I said into Rose's cell phone.

"Bella, I'm in the middle of surgery!" he complained. "Unless it's something earth-shattering, I'm afraid it will have to wait." I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, we're all coming to the hospital. You have to get out of surgery now. There's been an…accident." The line was quiet.

"Meet me in my office." He yelled a few orders to the nurses and hung up.

"What did you tell him?" Alice asked, approaching me.

"I simply told him there was an emergency. If I had told him the gory details," she winced at the irony; "he probably would have gone catatonic."

Since Edward had taken the keys to the Volvo, we were forced to run to the hospital. I didn't mind it; running was one of my favorite things to do.

Minutes later, we emerged from the forest and walked to the entrance of the hospital. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had beaten us there.

"Where's Edward?" I questioned.

"He's inside with Carlisle," she replied, slightly tentative. I sighed.

"I'm going to go have a talk with him," I announced, knowing he could hear from inside.

I stepped into the automatic doors and was faced with Edward, his head hung low.

EPOV

I heard her say we needed to talk, and needless to say, I was terrified. Being yelled at by the woman I love for being cowardly was shameful and humiliating.

She strode confidently into the building, and my breath was momentarily taken away by her beauty. Her gorgeous long locks, deliciously full lips that I longed to smother with mine…

"Edward!" she broke me from my reverie. "Were you listening?"

"What?" Wow, Eddie, way to go.

"I said I needed to talk to you about something important, but you just kind of stood there and kept muttering 'beautiful'," she clarified.

She roughly grabbed my collar and leaned in **(A/N: OMC! Is it happening? No, no wait! What will she do???????)**. Just when I thought she would press those luscious full lips onto mine, she began pulling me down the hallway.

"Ow, Bella!" I exclaimed. "You pull hard!"

"So they say," she murmured. She dragged me through a few more hallways until we stopped at the on-call room. I raised an eyebrow, remembering the implications _Scrubs_ had given me of this particular room.

"Edward, this isn't one of Emmett's sleazy medical shows! We will not be fornicating! Now get your ass in there!" she commanded. I didn't want to even think about disobeying.

She swiftly locked the door behind us.

"Would you perhaps like to explain what happened at school?" she inquired, but I could tell it wasn't really a question.

I sighed, not quite knowing where to begin. Half of me wanted to evade it and lie like a dog, but the other half screamed at me to tell her everything. How I couldn't keep my mind off her, how everyone else in the world disappeared when I looked into her gorgeous butterscotch eyes, and how I would happily give up anything just to spend eternity with her. I knew I couldn't do that; if she rejected me, I wouldn't be able to live.

But then, like a light from heaven, I remembered watching an episode of _Scrubs_ with Emmett. I was barely listening, but the main character's words stuck to me subconsciously. He had been pining over one girl for a while, but she was with someone else. He was incredibly depressed about it, but the girl ended up choosing him. All he did was make his feelings known. But what did that damn boyfriend of hers say?

"_Look, JD, you've had so many chances, but you've never stepped up to the plate! Me? I'm terrified…"_

And that was it. I'd had a countless amount of chances to tell her, but I never did. She was right. I was a coward, but I didn't make the same mistakes twice. Because, frankly, I would rather spend my eternity staring in her eyes than playing the piano, or tussling with Emmett, or any other activity I enjoyed. I had to tell her, because she deserved to know. She deserved to know. And, like the girl's boyfriend, I was terrified, but I had to step up to the plate if I even could consider a chance with her.

"Look Bella," I began, my voice quaking slightly, "I wish I would have told you this a long time ago, truly I do, but I didn't. I'm a fool, an absolutely deplorable fool. The reason I ran from you was because I was…scared. Scared to see your reaction, scared to see disgust cross you face, absolutely and incandescently scared of hurting you in any way. So I did the only thing I could think of to do. I ran.

"I know this is probably a horrible explanation, but before you interrupt me, you have to know something. The one thing that was at the root of all of this madness. Bella, I-I-I love you. So much. It hurts sometimes because I've kept this inside me almost since the second you walked in the door. I should have known when you first sent that letter that I would fall irrevocably for you. But I was too blind to see.

"But Bella, I need you to know something. While my love for you will last till the end of time, I will leave if need be. If these sentiments are in any way disgusting to you, tell me so, and I shall leave. All I need is one word from you and I will be silenced forever on this subject.

"If however," I continued with renewed confidence, "your feelings are the same as mine, you must know. You have bewitched me body and soul, and I never wish to be parted from you from this day forth."

"Edward…" she whispered. "Do you really mean that?"

I got down on my knees and held her hands in mine. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life," I whispered ardently. "Even if you were to break my heart right now, it wouldn't matter, because it would always belong to you. I swear to you Bella, for the rest of eternity you will be my companion, my love, my friend; nothing will ever change that." _Unless of course, you reject me, _I added mentally.

She was completely silent.

"Bella, answer me, please," I entreated.

"You haven't asked me anything," she pointed out, her eyes glassy with tears that would never spill.

"Isabella Marie de la Volturi," I began, but she cut me off.

"No, I hate that name," she said. "It's Isabella Marie Swan."

"Beautiful," I commented. I continued, "Isabella Marie Swan, my love for you cannot be stated in words. It is just too great. Thus, it would give me honor if you accepted me." I couldn't put marriage on the table yet, even though nothing would make me happier than for her to be my wife.

"Edward, I know what you want, but I can't give it to you if you don't ask me first."

I propped myself up on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have tried futilely to express my love for you. But, I can try, and I will try for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?" There was a dreadfully tense pause.

"Yes!" she cried. "A thousand times yes!" Her voice was choked with uncontrollable sobs. My heart soared. Never in my life could I have even imagined deserving her.

Then, the door to the on-call room burst open and the entire family was on the other side of the door, all visibly ecstatic.

"Thank the Lord! I thought it would _never_ happen!" Esme exclaimed.

It was a shame I could barely hear her. I was too blinded by happiness.

OoOoOoOoO

BPOV

After Edward's proposal in the on-call room, which was very romantic, albeit not exactly as I dreamed that moment to be as a wee lass, and the family's subsequent interruption, we still had to address the prior problem of Jasper's lack of self control.

So here we were, at the hospital in Carlisle's office.

"So, who wants to explain the whole scenario to me?" Carlisle inquired. Alice proceeded to tell him the story, with me filling in the blanks with information she wasn't clear about.

"And as I understand, you offered to train him with the Volturi method?" Carlisle clarified, slightly apprehensive at what my method intailed.

"Can someone please explain this 'Volturi method' that's got Carlisle's panties in a bunch?" Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head for his crude comment.

"Of course," I replied. "I'm hesitant to go through with it fully, but that's the only way it will work. It's the way I learned to control my bloodlust; it goes back to when the Romanians were in power." I paused, collecting my thoughts.

"I'd have to expose Jasper to an inordinate amount of real human blood, straight from the veins. And I'd have to…drink…it directly in front of him."

"Absolutely not!" Edward sternly commanded.

"I knew you wouldn't like it," I muttered.

"You must admit dear," Esme cooed, "it's quite risky. You could relapse back into your old lifestyle."

"What's life without a little danger?" I remarked coyly.

"Isabella!" Carlisle chastised. My head cocked towards his.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"You can be as suicidal as you want when this is all over, but now you may not!" He paused, breathing deeply. "Jasper, I blame you not for this horrid occurrence. I blame absolutely no one. Now, as to what we are to do about the child, well, I was hoping that Bella would be able to take care of him. I do not mean that you may kill him, dear."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you _want_ to kill him?" Emmett asked.

"No, that's not it at all," I replied, "but if you've been living the same way for over four hundred years, it's hard to change." His brow furrowed.

"She wants a fight," Carlisle clarified.

"Well, sweetheart, if that's what you want, I'll be more than happy to give it to you," Emmett offered, already acting cocky.

"_You_ want to fight _me_?" I asked, surprised.

"You asked for it," Carlisle muttered.

"Can we get back on subject?" We all turned towards Alice. I looked down sheepishly.

"There's nothing left to say," Jasper said. "I screwed up, and now I have to deal with the repercussions. I would be much happier if we just forgot this whole thing." He quickly stood up and left the room, Alice trailing at his heels.

"Everyone leave," Carlisle ordered. "Except you Bella. I need to speak with you." They all obeyed, but Edward was slightly hesitant.

But leave they did, so I was then alone with Carlisle in his office.

"Bella, would you mind explaining what the hell you are thinking?" he asked.

"About what, sir?" I said cheekily.

In true Carlisle fashion, he didn't get angry with me. Instead he sighed.

"You used to tell me everything," he whispered.

"A hundred years can change a lot of things, Carlisle," I replied.

"That's just it Bella! You've changed! Too much, in my opinion. You used to be so vibrant, so full of life, but now you're practically dead inside!" he cried.

"You don't know anything I've gone through," I quipped.

"Look Bella, I hope to God that Edward's love will change you in a good way, but I can't be sure. Just promise me you won't hurt him."

I was silent, but I nodded.

"The next thing I must to speak to you about is this incident. All I want you to do is erase his memory, _not kill him_."

"What makes you think I'll kill him?" I questioned.

"I know you—"

"You don't know anything!"

"Isabella! Temper!"

I took a few deep breaths, eyes closed.

"Now," he continued, "do I have your word that you will not harm him in any way?"

"He's a danger Carlisle," I objected. "He could tell everyone about this, if he hasn't already. There's no way we could escape that."

"We'll figure something out," he muttered.

"No we won't!" I shouted. "By letting him live, you're putting us all at risk! Carlisle, this is your whole problem. You're too soft on the humans. In your eyes, they can do no wrong, but guess what? You're the one who's wrong! There is not one of them who can truly be considered good inside. Every last one of them is either greedy, or power-hungry, or perverted, or what have you!"

"They are our companions on this earth, and they deserve our respect!" he roared, volume of his tone matching mine.

The rest of the family burst in at this moment, attempting to quiet us, but it was no use. Once I was infuriated at someone, there was no stopping me from ripping them to shreds. Literally.

But I knew I didn't want to do that. So instead of being a complete barbarian and slaughtering my only father figure, I took a series of deep breaths.

"Pau i tranquil · litat; mir i tišina; mír a klid; la paix et la tranquillité," I recited.

"How are your anger management classes that Marcus made you take?" Carlisle chuckled. I cracked one of my eyes open.

"I tripped on the instructor and accidentally ripped his head off." His eyes bugged out. "It could have happened to anyone!" I protested.

"No Bella," he disagreed, "only you."

**Okay, I figured this would be a good spot to stop. Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I swore that I wouldn't write anymore 'til after the presidential election. Which I thought was **_**amazing**_** by the way! I never thought I'd live to see the first black president. But I did, so I'm happy! But with me, politics is a very volatile subject because I'm very opinionated for a girl my age. Seriously, if you insult any politician I like, I'll go off on you. So beware! REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. A Severe Ultimatum

**Holy freaking crap. I got the most obscene amount of reviews! Awesome!!! **

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS!!!!!!!!! I have some messages for the following reviewers:**

**Sarquan:**** GOBAMA!!!!!!! Aren't ya glad he won?**

**Bloodyxmorons:**** That wasn't Latin. That was her repeating "peace and tranquility" in several different languages. It helps her keep her anger in check.**

**Song of the Update: **_**I Will Follow You Into the Dark **_**by Death Cab for Cutie**

**A Severe Ultimatum**

_This needs to be done!_ I repeated the mantra over and over in my head, but it never fully justified what I was about to do.

I had hijacked Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG while he was working and was now driving towards Jonathan's home. The young man who had the potential to ruin my entire future.

Worse, I didn't even have a license.

I never voluntarily broke the law. Carlisle was going to murder me.

I turned to my left and observed the green scenery; it was all so much different from Volterra, which in my eyes was the epitome of gray. I watched the soppy green moss envelop each tree and I watched the rain fall on the ground. To some it would seem beautiful.

To me it seemed strange.

A few moments of cogitation later, I found the turn-off into the child's neighborhood. I drove slowly so I wouldn't miss the street number.

The house wasn't large, but it wasn't necessarily small either. It was the classic white picket fence home, with an actual golden retriever in the front yard. Yet another boring human family. I did a quick check of the perimeter and found that only Jonathan's car was in the driveway.

I quickly approached the fence, totally unsurprised that the dog ran growling and hissing. All animals hated me, even as a human. Now that I was immortal, they only ran because they I knew I was a predator they should fear.

I rapped on the oak door. Mere seconds later, Jonathan opened the door.

"Isabella…de la Volturi?" he squeaked, viewing me head to toe.

"Jonathan Harker," I said. "Like the character in _Dracula_?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never read it," he replied, eyes glued to me in pure terror. I smiled.

"No one has anymore," I mumbled.

He stood there stupidly.

"May I come in?" He nodded hurriedly.

He led me into a homey kitchen with dated appliances and scuffed granite countertops.

"So…" I began. He squeaked.

"Would you like anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"My mission is straightforward. No sidestepping."

"Then…uh…fire away?"

"I know that you saw what Jasper almost did. But my next question would probably have to be whether or not you understand what happened."

"I have no idea," he said. "Is he like, afraid of blood or something?" I chuckled at the mere idea.

"I can tell you right now how far off the mark you are." He turned away from me to stare out the dirty window. "But—"

"Do your parents know you're here?" he interrupted. I chuckled darkly.

"I go where I please whenever I please." He nodded, and I could tell he had begun shaking. "But to continue. You saw something crucial, and I certainly can't trust you to keep quiet."

"Are you going to kill me?" he whispered.

"No." He relaxed only minutely. "I'm here to deliver an ultimatum." He gulped. "You either keep utterly silent about this whole debacle or…" I trailed off, a wry smile dominating my immortal features, "I kill you. In a very painful way. My choice, not yours."

I approached his quaking form with tenacity. "So what'll it be?"

"Please don't hurt me," he whimpered. I chuckled.

"I suppose you'll keep quiet, then?" He nodded. "Very good. You're very wise."

"Please go," he begged. I did what he asked and slowly got up to leave, but before that front door closed behind me I said one thing:

"It would be wise to lock your door. After all, you never know what might happen."

As I climbed back into Carlisle's car, I know I heard something thump in the entryway.

_Poor dear's passed out!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_7:45._ _I should probably head back._

But I didn't. I just continued to sit on the park bench, people watching, as Alice called it. At first I thought it was boring, but it soon became bearable. I'd already seen three gothic teenagers and some bubbly socialites. Needless to say they were highly annoying, but funny.

The cell phone Rosalie had given me continued to vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it. It's not my fault I didn't know how to answer it!

So I sat back and continued thinking. My mind fluctuated between my human life, Volterra, and various Jane Austen novels. Now though, it was on my human life.

I thought about the queen. I thought about the Duke of Norfolk. I even thought about Liz Carey, the lady I had caught on her knees in front of Lord Havisham. I was ashamed to say I missed them all. When I felt such a deep emotion as longing, I felt very vulnerable.

Which led me to thinking about Edward. I loved him. I was going to marry him if everything worked out. Then why did this all feel so…wrong? I felt like I had pushed him to propose to me, but I knew no different. When I was young I was taught that if a man loved you or desired you in any way, he sure as hell better get down on one knee first. And Edward did. He was the man I'd always dreamed of. He was as compassionate as Mr. Darcy, as deep as Mr. Rochester, and as playful as Henry Tilney. But what if he realized how horrid I truly was? Would he love me like Darcy had loved Lizzy, like Rochester had loved Jane, or like Tilney had loved Catherine? I didn't know the answer to that, and it scared me.

Honestly, there was only one thing I did know right now, and that was that I had to get back and face them all.

Needless to say it was, in the words of Emmett, "going to suck."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Isabella Marie Swan…de la Volturi…Cullen - or whatever last name you're going by – get in here this instant!"_

Needless to say, Carlisle's scream made me wince. But, with my shoulders back and my head held high, I walked into the house.

"You are in so much trouble," he said coolly.

And my confidence surged out of me. I became like a sixteen-year-old girl caught by her parents after sneaking out for the evening.

"I know," I replied meekly.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much suspicion this could have brought on us? Do you care nothing for caution?"

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, struggling to keep back tears.

"Sorry? Is that really all you can say?"

"Carlisle, don't—," Esme begged. He quieted momentarily to hear her out. "Just calm down."

"All right. Now, would you mind explaining why you didn't answer your phone Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, I didn't know how," I answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"Jesus Bella, you press the goddamn green button!" Emmett shouted from the living room.

"Noted," I said. I turned to Carlisle. "I know what I did was wrong, but I honestly thought it was the only way to save us! I scared him sufficiently, so he shouldn't tell anyone…will he Alice?"

"No," she replied, also from the living room.

"There," I huffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go change for I do detest wearing pants."

I stalked up to my room and put on a white shift with a tan dress over it. Then I returned downstairs into the living room where Alice was currently beating Emmett horribly at Halo 3. I could surmise this was because she knew exactly what he was going to do and when…or he could just be remarkably predictable. I sat down on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Where's Edward?"

Everyone stared at me; only Rose had the guts to say this:

"No idea." My stomach dropped. I'd hurt him.

"Lord…" I whispered.

"Run like Anne Elliot and capture him!" Emmett ordered. "I read _Persuasion_ last night. I didn't like it."

"Of course you didn't," I said. But I did what I was told. I ran.

I ran and I ran and I ran and I ran. But I couldn't find him.

So I ran then smelled then ran then smelled until I caught his scent. I followed it like a bloodhound, but I reached my target.

He was in the middle of a beautifully green meadow, head in his hands…crying? Oh dear God, please don't cry, my love! I rushed over to him and pulled his hands from his face.

"Oh, darling, don't cry. Please don't cry!" His head snapped up to meet mine and his eyes glittered to life.

"Oh Bella," he whispered before tackling me and ravishing me with kisses. "Bella, Bella, my beautiful, beautiful Bella! I thought you'd left me. Please say you never will!"

The next hours were the most glorious I had ever experienced. I didn't care that we had skipped school. We talked of everything; our human lives, my time in Volterra, and when the ninth hour came, he simply laid his head in my lap while I sang songs from musicals to him, and he whispered confessions of his love to me.

Edward, it's turned so cold

_Edward, it's past your bedtime_

_You've played the day away, and soon it will be night_

_Come to me, Edward, the light is fading_

_Don't you see? The evening star appearing_

_Come to me, and rest against my shoulder_

_How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder_

_Hurry near, another day is dying_

_Don't you hear the winter wind is crying?_

_There's a darkness, which comes without a warning_

_But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning!_

_Look Monsieur, where all the children play!_

Good Monsieur, you come from God in heaven!

_Take my hand, the night grows ever colder,_

_Take my heart, I give it to your keeping._

_For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping!_

_Oh Edward, how I love you, I shall see you when I wake…_

"You changed it," he observed.

"Usually I hate it when artists defile a perfectly good song, but for you, I shall make an exception," I answered.

"You sing beautifully."

"Once again, I do it only for you."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Les Miserables?" My head lowered to my lap to where he was speaking.

"It's a classic darling," I whispered. "It's a classic."

A/N: Everyone says AWWWWWW! The next chapter will be filled to the brim with fluff; they're going to stay in the meadow for another few hours.

I don't know if or when I'll get the new chapter up, so bear with me.


	8. Final Felicitations

**I'm not updating, sorry.**

**Never will update again probably.**

**So sorry. Truly.**

**I was sitting at my computer thinking (again), listening to the Glee cast version of **_**Don't Stop Believing**_** and I had an epiphany. **

**I've had the notion for quite a while that I was no longer into Twilight. It just got too crazy for me, I guess.**

**Anyway, I realized that leading you all on for so long was cruel, and so I've issued this edict of sorts. (Well, it looks like I've deluded myself into thinking that I'm some world leader that gets to issue edicts constantly, or maybe I've been playing Children of the Nile too much, I don't really know.)**

**EDICT: Twilight is no longer for me.**

**Why?**

**Three reasons:**

**I've realized what fanatical obsession can do to people. Recently my friend became obsessed with the Jonas Brothers (what was she thinking? I have no idea) and she almost tried to shoplift a poster from some store of them. Yeah, I know. But honestly, I love her to death.**

**I've discovered the world of Shakespeare and Jane Austen and I've realized that those two authors will do more for me intellectually than Stephenie Meyer ever could. I'm going to a really expensive high school and the only way I can go to college afterwards is if I get a full ride there. Twilight won't get me there.**

**I just stopped caring. It was really weird actually, one day I was checking the fansites everyday, then I deleted HisGoldenEyes from my favorites list.**

**Now, you may be wondering why **_**Don't Stop Believing**_** gave me this epiphany. Well, the lyrics in the chorus were technically telling me to hang on to my feelings for God knows what. But no matter what I do, I can't bring myself to care about Twilight anymore.**

**But don't think you've gotten rid of me just yet. You may still see me lurking on the Jane Austen or Jane Eyre archives.**

**Though, at the same time, I think obsession is good. It gives you something to think about, and I know for fact that stupid thinking is better than not thinking at all. A part of my mind, no matter how minute, will always dwell on Twilight. Other parts will dwell on The Crown and the Crucible, Russia, forensics, and other dead obsessions.**

**After all, the course of true love, whether it is for a man or even a book, never did run smooth. My course has come to a close.**

**Now, all I have left to say is: Have a Shakespearean, Jane Austenian, Scrubsian, Jane Eyrian, Charles Dickensian, and last, but certainly not least, a Twilightian, life.**

**Felicitations,**

**Tess a.k.a. the real Anna, Tess, and Fantine**


End file.
